Retorno a Thimhallan
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: Para los que os quedastéis con más ganas de "La Espada de Joram"!!!!! (sin seguir las pautas de la malograda 4ª parte :P)


Wola! No sé si alguién va a leer esto, pero creía necesaria una pequeña introducción... Después de mucho tiempo, estuve releyendo "La espada de Joram", de M.Weis y T.Hickman, uno de mis libros favoritos (me gustan mucho más que Dragonlance, lo siento :þ), y no pude evitar dejarme llevar por la emoción del momento y escribir un fic al respeto. Ya sé que estoy en el apartado incorreccto, pero esto no es un original, y no hay categoria para mi querido Joram (aish...), así que he pensado que esto es lo más parecido. No encontraréis a Laurana, ni a Raist, ni a Tanis... aunque algún que otro personajillo conocido para los fans de la espada arcana si, por supuesto! (jeejej, digamos que Mosiah va a ser uno de los protas...).  
  
Bueno, pues ya está dicho. Yo solo tenía una idea rondándome por la cabeza y he utilizado -vilmente- el universo de Thimhallan, sin que nada de esto me pertenezca (desfortunadamente). Intentaré no meter la pata tal y como la meten los mismos autores en la 4ª entrega de "la espada", donde resucitan al Cardinal Radisovik y lo convierten en Patriarca, por ejemplo, aunque no prometo nada ;). Espero que os guste y aquí va el principio (prólogo cortito como a mi me gustan). Si lo estás leyendo... deja Review!!!! Please!!!!  
  
Gracias por aguantarme y besos para todos!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
El viento arreciaba. Empezaba una nueva tormenta; la arena de la playa se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Después de tantos años contemplando el fin del mundo desde su atalaya, notaba que había llegado el momento. El paso del tiempo la había modulado del mismo modo que jugaba con el cambiante paisaje; la había cambiado, madurándola, mientras los elementos libraban su batalla diaria contra el mundo, contra lo inamovible. Había permanecido impertérrita mientras la bañaba el agua, mientras la cubría la vegetación, mientras la tierra se la tragaba. Había sobrevivido, tal vez por ser una de los primeros, tal vez por que la arena se había encargado de resguardarla bajo su perenne protección. Ahora había resurgido, vieja y gastada, agrietada y descolorida pero, al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo ella. Allí estaba, dónde había permanecido durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora percibía, al igual que percibía las pequeñas gotas de lluvia danzantes cubriéndola como si de un manto se tratara, que se acercaba la hora de cumplir su destino.  
  
Hacía algunos años que la magia había desaparecido de Thimhallan y, con ella, también la Frontera se había desvanecido. Y los Vigilantes habían caído, agradeciendo finalmente el sueño eterno. Con la desaparición de la magia habían empezado las grandes tormentas que asolaban todo el país, haciéndolo prácticamente inhabitable, royendo y limpiando la superfície terrestre, arrastrando todo a su paso. La playa ya no era playa tal como podría imaginársela, sino más bien configuraba unos acantilados irregulares que no tenían ni principio ni fin, pues no había olas del mar que chocaran en sus costas. Solo el Más Allá, perdiéndose en la distancia. Y ahora, solitaria, descansaba medio escondida entre las rocas la única que había permanecido en pié; la última de los Vigilantes.  
  
Paulatinamente, a lo largo de los últimos 5 años, había empezado a decrecer. Imperceptible al principio, sus nueve metros habían ido disminuyendo milímetro a milímetro, cansados de soportar la fuerza del viento, el poder del rayo, la límpida pureza del agua. Ya no podía seguir empequeñeciendo. Ya había alcanzado la estatura con la que había vivido, si bien ahora se sentía desemparada, desprotegida, demasiado cercana al suelo... La roca empezó a partirse. Una pequeña grieta en su mano, primero. Un corte profundo en su torso, después. En cuestión de segundos, la piel de piedra que tan bien la había protegido -y aprisionado- durante siglos se hizo pedazos. Los miles de fragmentos de blanco alabastro cayeron esparcidos por el suelo.  
  
Bajo el cielo encapotado, bajo la furiosa lluvia, mirando hacia el horizonte en medio de la destrozada estatua, Edean suspiró por primera vez en muchos años... 


End file.
